During microwave transmission, it is often required to split an emergent wave beam by a specific angle to satisfy different requirements, such as avoiding obstacles and interference and performing multi-directional emission.
In the prior art, wave beam splitting is implemented mostly by reflection, refraction, or using a semi-reflective surface. During the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following technical problems: a large amount of energy is consumed by performing wave beam splitting using the existing wave splitting means; an existing wave splitting device is large-sized, resulting in inconvenience in use.